Subtitles
by United Profilers
Summary: "Closed captions are a good way to read while watching television." Spencer quipped. The rest of the team however, didn't share the same enthusiasm.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Language Advisory = Minor amount.**

**Note: Some issues with the site lead me to re-upload this fic.**

The members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit was like one big, happy family. Sure, they hit a few road bumps now and then, but they always managed to pull through together. Even when they try to deal with certain problems on their own, it always ended with them supporting one another, just like an actual family would.

They shared no relation by blood, but it was more like from the heart, they loved each other like they were their own family, they could be pretty close knit when non-personal stuff wasn't involved. This could be a possible reason why the team was often successful during cases, or it could simply be that they're all good at their jobs. When they weren't busy chasing down psychopaths, they did things together, as long as their actual families didn't need them first.

Today they were all going to watch movies together.

The team were all sat down on either the sofa, or various chairs spread out in front of the large 60 inch plasma screen TV hanging from the wall, each had their own bowl of buttery popcorn, though Reid couldn't help but point out on how much sodium was in just a mere handful alone. They settled at Morgan's place, as the dark skinned agent wanted to show off his new set, with an entire surround sound system included, even though he's rarely home enough to watch it ever due to their job.

They all agreed on a comedy first, though Spencer was reluctant for a while but by now, he was engrossed with the film, not really bothered by the fact that the others seemed a little more annoyed, except Hotch, who's face was it's usual unreadable self. Morgan on the other hand was clearly irritated but he didn't say anything, as badly as he wanted to, neither did anyone else. Now, they were wishing that the young genius wasn't the one who had been chosen to set up the TV and DVD player, because that gave him the ability to...

The film played on, but whenever a noise happened or a character spoke, a black strip would appear on the bottom of the screen, with white letters either repeating what was spoken on TV, or stating the name of a sound effect that occurred.

Derek was trying to be patient like his fellow teammates, but he was having difficulty the longer he waited to say anything, and considering that fact that Garcia seemed a little amused by his silent irritation.

"Kid, do we have to have the stupid subtitles on?" Morgan asked finally as he looked over to where his younger colleague sat, he was holding the TV and DVD remotes almost possessively.

"Closed captions are a good way to read while watching television." Spencer quipped. The rest of the team however, didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"They're for deaf people, Reid." Morgan tried to explain.

"That was their primary purpose, but they can used for other reasons." The young man replied.

"Like?"

"If there's loud noise, you can still tell what somebody's saying." Then, he began to ramble.

"Did you know that the "closed" in closed captioning indicates that not all viewers see the captions—only those who choose to decode or activate them? This distinguishes from "open captions", sometimes called "burned-in" or "hardcoded" captions, which are visible to all viewers. In fact, most of the world does not distinguish captions from subtitles. In the United States and Canada, these terms do have different meanings, however: "subtitles" assume the viewer can hear but cannot understand the language or accent, or the speech is not entirely clear, so they only transcribe dialogue and some on-screen text. "Captions" aim to describe to the deaf and hard of hearing all significant audio content, like spoken dialogue and non-speech information such as the identity of speakers and, occasionally, their manner of speaking—along with music or sound effects using words or symbols."

"Sorry he asked." Prentiss shook her head, then glared at Morgan.

"I wish we didn't have to see _these _captions." Derek gestured to the TV. "They get in the way."

"No they don't." Reid argued. "It's a widescreen film, they only cover the area that's already black."

"They're annoying."

"I think they're fun." Spencer defended. "I'm sure the others aren't bothered by them, right guys?"

The rest of the team looked unsure, as none of them said anything.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, since this _my_ TV that _I_ bought and paid for, can I at least look at the remote?"

"No, because you'll turn off the captions." He held the remotes closer to himself.

"I don't even know how you turned them on in the first place."

"And I'm not telling." Reid looked away, back toward the TV.

Derek huffed. "You would if you know what's good for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The young profiler asked suspiciously.

"It means either you turn off those damn pop up words, before I go over there and kick your ass until you do."

"Garcia, Morgan's threatening me!"

"I'll do more than that if you don't shut your pie hole."

"I thought you wanted me to turn off the captions."

"That too."

"But you told me to shut my pie hole, so how can I tell you?"

"Give me those remotes!" Morgan shouted, leaping from his spot on the couch, Spencer yelped and hopped off the chair he'd been sitting in and took off, Derek hot on his heels. They ran out of the room and began to make circles around the house, passing the kitchen, dining room, the front hall, and the room where the rest of the team sat, none of them seemed fazed by the ruckus Reid and Morgan were causing, the occasional sounds of bodies slamming into a wall, or falling over on the floor and rolling around didn't bother them in the slightest, although they couldn't exactly hear what was being said on the TV, even Derek's surround sound system couldn't overlap the chaos that was happening. Clooney came into the room suddenly, the collie silently hopped on the couch next to Penelope, taking Morgan's spot.

Grunts of effort, shouting and yelling, kicking and screaming filled Derek's home as he and his 'best friend' battled each other for the remote controls, they once again fell to the floor and began rolling around, Reid trying to get away and Morgan trying to grab the remotes. It wouldn't surprise the team if one of the neighbors started complaining.

The two FBI agents roughhousing had yet to cease, and it didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon. Normally, the rest of them would be more than frustrated from their childish behavior by now, especially Hotch and Rossi, but strangely enough, it wasn't bothering them at all, despite not being able to hear the film that was playing.

JJ looked back just in time to see Spencer and Derek rushed past the room again for the eighth time, Dave, who was sitting at one end of the group turned to face the others.

"You know, Reid was right, those closed captions really do come in handy when there's lots of noise." Everyone who was present nodded and smirked before they resumed watching the movie.

**The End!**


End file.
